fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Iggy
Iggy is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Starlight City Loves: Comet Con Hates: Light Pollution Occupation: Student Iggy is a straight-A student at the Eclair Academy located just outside of Starlight City. He is obsessed with space exploration and just about anything related to science-fiction. Iggy loves watching reruns of the old TV show, “Meteor Blastor: Zone X”. After school, he usually heads over to Gigaloaf Labs to hang out with his buddy, Grampa Fitz. Iggy spends so much time there that his grandfather built Iggy his own mini-lab to keep him busy. Appearance Iggy has dark skin, dark brown dreadlocked hair, and thick eyebrows. He wears rounded-rectangular framed, gray-rimmed eyeglasses, and carries a yellow and black-colored backpack. He wears a purple shirt with a black planet and light purple ring printed on it, and has two white parallel trims along the sleeves. He wears jeans with a yellow belt with a black stripe at the middle, and a pair of gray shoes with purple laces. Styles Style B He wears a dark navy blue collared suit with bright purple linings and a white shirt under it. He also wears a yellow and black striped necktie and black pants. Comet Con Outfit He wears a forest green long-sleeved shirt with a black planet and a bright green ring printed on it. His shirt has purple collar and folded sleeve edges, and bright green bottom rings. He wears a purple glasses with a green target printed on the right lens, a skin-matching pair of alien-like "ears", and purple pants. He also wears bright green belt with a black stripe going through it, and black shoes with vivid green laces. His backpack now has vivid green accent. Halloween Outfit He wears a brown-beige bodysuit with a black tube and backpack connected by more black tubes, a breathing glass helmet, purple skin, a brown mouth with yellow lips, and eyes hanging above his head. Orders Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Ring Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits Holiday (Christmas) *Blueberry Tree Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Tree Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Festive Swirl Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Creameo Bits Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownie *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Coconut Shavings *Pretzel, Pretzel, Creameo Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips *4 BBQ Boneless Wings *8 Green Peppers *2 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Bacons (left) *4 Green Peppers (all) *6 Ground Beef (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Pepperjack Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Sliced Salami *Corned Beef *Shredded Lettuce *Olives *Wild Onion Sauce *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (New Year) *Three Cheese Bread with Gruyere Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Sliced Salami *Corned Beef *Shredded Lettuce *Olives *Parmesan Sauce *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Sourballs **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Marshmallow Holiday (Comet Con) *Liner A *Cosmo Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Sourballs **UFO Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Hyper Green Drizzle **Creameo Bits **UFO Wafer Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Liner D *Root Beer Float Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Blot, Cherry, Blot *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Dr. Cherry Drizzle **Raisin Duds **Blot, Cherry, Blot Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Kiwi Filling *Kiwi Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *9 Kiwi Slices (Outer Ring and Center) *9 Cherries (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (Comet Con) *Creameo Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Starfruit Filling *Starfruit Filling *Crater Crust *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *9 Planet Cookies (Outer Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Steak *Hot Sauce *Peppers *White Rice *Jalapeños *Cheese *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (New Year) *Lava MunchMelt with Steak *Atomic Sauce *Peppers *White Rice *Diced Habañeros *Fire Tortilla Strips *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Tuna **Green Onions *Bonito Flakes *General Tso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Lychee Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Tarantula Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Tuna **Torigai **Green Onions *Bonito Flakes *General Tso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Witch's Brew Tea with Lychee Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *3 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *3 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Raisin Duds *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Bacons (left) *4 Green Peppers (all) *6 Ground Beef (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (New Year) *Hot Dog Bites Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Bacons (left) *4 Green Peppers (all) *6 Ground Beef (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun * Jalapeños * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Wild Onion Sauce * Salsa * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Purple Burple ** Medium Kettle Corn Holiday (Comet Con) * Cheddarwurst on a Lunar Loaf Bun * Jalapeños * Pulsar Pesto * Space Ration ZX85 * Salsa * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Hyper Green ** Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun * Jalapeños * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Wild Onion Sauce * Salsa * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Purple Burple ** Medium Kettle Corn Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Cheddarwurst on a Smoked Cheddar Bun * Jalapeños * Lone Star Pit Sauce * Pulled Pork * Salsa * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Purple Burple ** Medium Jubilee Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Pretzel Bits **Purple Burple Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Mini Mallows *Cherry, Sugarplum, Cherry Holiday(Halloween) *Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Scary Sugar Eyes **Purple Burple Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Mini Mallows *Shadowberry Derps *Cherry, Sugarplum, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *3 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Christmas) *3 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Holiday Yum n' Ms *Drink: **Large Eggnog with Cream Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 BBQ Boneless Wings (All) * 2 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips (All) * 2 French Fries (All) * 8 Green Peppers (All) * 3 Kung Pao Dips Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) * 4 Gochujang Boneless Wings (All) * 2 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips (All) * 2 French Fries (All) * 8 Green Peppers (All) * 3 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Ring Donut with Blackberry Jelly ** Chocolate Icing ** Sugarplum Drizzle * Regular Long John ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Cosmic Coconut ** Creameo Bits * Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Vanilla Icing ** Neapolitan Drizzle Holiday (Christmas) * Blueberry Ring Donut with Blackberry Jelly ** Chocolate Icing ** Sugarplum Drizzle * Regular Tree Donut ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Cosmic Coconut ** Snowflake Sprinkles * Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Festive Swirl Icing ** Neapolitan Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Three Cheese Bread with Pepperjack Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Sliced Salami *Corned Beef *Shredded Lettuce *Olives *Wild Onion Sauce *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (New Year) *Three Cheese Bread with Gruyere Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Sliced Salami *Corned Beef *Shredded Lettuce *Olives *Parmesan Sauce *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Parmesan Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Creameo Crust * Sugarplum Filling * Sugarplum Filling * Kiwi Filling * Kiwi Filling * Polka Dot Crust * Blackberry Bark (All Over) * 9 Kiwi Slices (Outer Ring and Center) * 9 Cherries (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Creameo Crust * Sugarplum Filling * Sugarplum Filling * Kiwi Filling * Kiwi Filling * Film Reel Crust * Blackberry Bark (All Over) * 9 Sweetish Fishes (Outer Ring and Center) * 9 Cherries (Outer Ring and Center) Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 4 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 16 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 41 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 38 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 41 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 40 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 18 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 21 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 44 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 60 Unlockables *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Mousse. *In Papa's Wingeria HD/To Go! he is unlocked with Kung Pao Dip. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Comet Con, UFO Wafer, and Cosmo Cake. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Blots. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Comet Con, Starfruit Filling, and Blackberry Bark. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Salsa Picante. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Raisin Duds. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, he is unlocked with Comet Con and Lunar Loaf Bun. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Scary Sugar Eyes. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2015: He lost to Carlo Romano in the first round of the Wild Onion Division. *2016: He lost to Allan in the first round of the Pomegranate Division. *2017: He lost to Hugo in the first round of the Hakuto Division. Trivia *He is the first Papa's Donuteria debutant to be featured in a holiday picture (July 4, 2014). *He, Allan, Ninjoy, Chester, Xolo, Tohru, Hank, Foodini, Sarge Fan, Kahuna, Maggie, Mayor Mallow, Johnny and Papa Louie are the only customers to dress differently in two holidays. Order Tickets Iggy freeze.png|Iggy's Freezeria To Go! order Iggy Xmas.png|Iggy's Donuteria order during Christmas Iggy astrount.png|Iggy's Donuteria regular order Iggy Wingeria HD.png|Iggy's Wingeria HD order Iggy PTG.png|Iggy's Pizzeria To Go! order Iggy's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Iggy's Cheeseria order during New Year Iggy's Cheeseria order.png|Iggy's Cheeseria regular order Iggy Comet.png|Iggy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Comet Con Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Iggy (Regular).png|Iggy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Iggy 3D.png|Iggy's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Iggy - Cupcakeria HD - Regular.png|Iggy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Iggy cOMET CON.png|Iggy's Bakeria order during Comet Con Iggy Normal.png|Iggy's Bakeria regular order iggytmhn.png|Iggy's Taco Mia HD order during New Year iggytmh.png|Iggy's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Iggy (Holiday).png|Iggy's Sushiria order during Halloween Papa's Sushiria Iggy (Regular).png|Iggy's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Iggy (Holiday).png|Iggy's Taco Mia To Go! order during New Year Taco Mia To Go! Iggy (Regular).png|Iggy's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Iggy (Holiday).png|Iggy's Pancakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Pancakeria HD Iggy (Regular).png|Iggy's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG_1213.JPG|Iggy's Pizzeria HD order during New Year IMG_1214.JPG|Iggy's Pizzeria HD regular order Iggy’s Hot Doggeria Holiday order.jpeg|Iggy's Hot Doggeria HD order during Comet Con. 7D316F1C-422F-47FB-998A-74AB07DB0CC8.jpeg|Iggy’s Hot Doggeria HD regular order. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Iggy (Holiday).png|Iggy's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Iggy (Regular).png|Iggy's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-18 at 8.16.05 PM.png|Iggy's Scooperia/HD order during Halloween Screen Shot 2018-10-30 at 8.53.49 PM.png|Iggy's Scooperia/HD regular order Iggy's Pancakeria To Go! Holiday Order.JPG|Iggy's Pancakeria To Go! order during Christmas Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Iggy (Regular).jpg|Iggy's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 8094B7D4-96D9-40D8-9328-68F8644992AA.jpeg|Iggy’s Wingeria To Go! order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri. 300C657C-F035-4548-BA5F-83D3166EF8F0.jpeg|Iggy’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Iggy’s DTG! Christmas order.JPG|Iggy's Donuteria To Go! order during Christmas. 64F130D2-E1E6-4D14-855A-A923A46722D6.jpeg|Iggy's Donuteria To Go! regular order 71737A55-2F35-408F-9321-2E07EA505831.jpeg|Iggy’s Cheeseria To Go! order during New Year 7766B31B-9FE9-413E-951D-0E8C6395DDEB.jpeg|Iggy’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 3339B3A8-C7CF-4FBA-940E-A0E6BD69EC02.jpeg|Iggy's Bakeria To Go! order during Sugarplex Film Fest 167CBBFF-E33B-4FF0-AC9C-ADE45FAD90D3.jpeg|Iggy's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Papa's Donuteria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png Captura8.PNG Captura6.PNG Iggy.PNG Iggy1.PNG Perfectiggy.png Iggy perfect close.png 4th Of July.png Iggy 2.jpg Iggy 1.jpg|Iggy and Papa Louie are confused about their donuts Rosquillas perfectas para Iggy3.png Locals 2.jpg|Perfect in Donuteria! Scarlett 7.jpg|Iggy and Scarlett celebrate over their wings! Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.31.23.png Locals HD 1.jpg|Ember and Iggy satisfied with their wings! Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.35.45.png Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.19.12.png|Iggy is not happy with his donuts Iggy perfect.png|Iggy loves his perfect donuts! Update pizzeria.jpg|New Update! Iggy perfect 2.png|Iggy and Gremmie share perfect donuts during Big Top Carnival Papa's Donuteria - Radlynn and Sarge Fan in Hallway Hunt.png|Iggy in Hallway Hunt Newbies.jpg|Iggy, 14th in line for cupcakes Poor Iggy.png IggyDonuteriaPerfect.PNG|Iggy has perfect donuts! Iggy - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Iggy during Comet Con in Papa's Bakeria Fitz and Iggy Papa Bakeria.png|Grampa Fitz and grandson Iggy Iggy Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Iggy! Iggy (Yoda).png|Iggy is the next Yoda?! Iggy at Pop Dart Booth.png|Iggy and James at the Pop Dart booth Iggy and Doan.jpg|Iggy dining with Doan. Iggy and Mindy.jpg|Iggy dining with Mindy. Perfect - Iggy.jpg|Iggy loves his perfect pie! IMG 1070.JPG Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg PerfectIggy.png ED5CFE75-7ACD-44E7-AEAD-F755744EC03F.jpeg|“VERY funny! You some sorta comedian?” DCFA4666-4FCE-4115-A087-839BAE2F3BFF.jpeg|Iggy dining with his Grampa Fitz in the Taco Mia. D8026FBB-0C2C-4AD3-8DF3-99C7ED490451.jpeg|And then they receive a good taco and chips! IMG_0087.PNG F42D37F4-EFD5-4F24-BE6B-0F20B70C370C.png 78396A52-60C0-41AD-9056-42FEB213F7F0.png IMG 0454.PNG Papas Scooperia To Go_2018-09-10-18-01-56.png|In Papa's Scooperia IMG_0472.PNG IMG_0638.PNG IMG_1213.PNG Iggy Nervous.png IMG_1182.PNG Iggy Not Pleased.png Angry Iggy.png IMG_2389.PNG Iggy Finger Point.png|Iggy is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_1962.PNG Iggy and Professor Fitz- Scooperia.JPG Shannon and Iggy.jpg|Iggy dining with Shannon IMG 1562.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-10_182441.jpg iggyprof.jpg Iggy Perfect Cupcake.png Iggy and Willow.png IMG_1966.PNG IMG 2177.JPG|During Halloween. Iggy- Pancakeria HD.PNG Rico and Iggy.png 35F99D74-A271-44CE-8E86-35FD655D02A5.png 04554B0A-840A-430E-90C0-579880754A52.png 39AA0970-F33A-4F7E-89F4-4EED96B4D254.jpeg BF070F4F-25D5-46CC-A36F-A9AD008F9F63.jpeg Iggy and Emmlette.png Iggy and Indigo.png Zoe and Iggy.png Iggy and Janana.png 91D3F7ED-7C9E-4BFB-B9FF-CCBFB6BA261B.jpeg 6DC96364-AC8C-4A85-8E48-83BB800F4B5B.jpeg 4F837B68-0CE5-4621-98DD-E99DE7AAA71B.jpeg Fan Art Iggy12.PNG|Iggy Chibi Maker iggy by aronora-d94tc9k.jpg|By aronora EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei download (1).png|By Almei Fitz and iggy by aronora.jpg 20171023_222210.jpg|Adult iggy Iggy, Fitz, and Dino by 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Flipline - Iggy.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Miaw Igger.jpg|By: Masterafly es:Iggy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:I Characters